Embracing the Demon Within
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Bendy used to be just a small little toon. Then he was pushed too far and became the Ink Demon that everyone learned to fear. No one can escape his wrath even the intruder that has started wandering the halls of his domain. Started out as just another exploration of how Bendy went from being a cute little cartoon to the terrifying Ink Demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bendy may have looked like a demon but he never acted like one. Sure, He could be mischievous and always ready to pull a prank or a trick on some unsuspecting victim, but that was as far as he ever went. He wasn't cruel or manipulative. He didn't set out to cause any permanent harm, just get a few laughs. If he were to really look at his personality, he would say he was sweet, tender-hearted, curious, and (if he was being honest with himself) a bit of a scaredy-cat.

Being ripped from the world and life he had always known and spat out into what he was constantly told was the "real" world didn't do anything to drastically change Bendy's personality and make him more demonic. If anything, he was a bigger scaredy-cat than ever, frightened and confused by the strange beings and the world around him. He spent most of his first few days of "life" hiding under his "Creator's" desk and trying to process everything around him.

Eventually, his "Creator's" calm words and his own curious nature coaxed the small toon demon to leave the safety of the desk and begin exploring the world he now found himself in. Though at first he was only allowed out of the room when the studio he was in was empty, Bendy was fascinated by everything he could find. Everything looked so different and it wasn't long before he began exploring every nook and cranny he could find. He would often bring back little objects that inserted him that he would study and play with during the time he had to stay in him "Creator's" room. He ended up filling a drawer with all sorts of things ranging from a toy that looked like him to someone's glasses. Most people would consider the things he found junk, but to Bendy, they were his treasures.

One day, Bendy was sitting in his "Creator's" office, playing with some keys he had found the night before when someone who wasn't his "Creator" walked in. They both froze, staring at each other in shock as they study the being in front of them.

"A-are those my keys?" the man eventually asked, pointing at Bendy's hand. Bendy glanced between the man and the keys in his hand. Bendy shrugged and held them out for the man to get a better look.

"Thanks," The man said, taking the keys though kept staring at Bendy and made no move to leave. Bendy fidgeted under the man's intense gaze, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"Are you Bendy?" the man finally blurted out after several minutes. Bendy beamed and nodded at hearing his name.

"Nice to meet you, Bendy," the man said, looking dazed as he finally turned away. He started to walk out the door, before pausing briefly and looking at Bendy over his shoulder. "I'm Wally by the way."

The man, Wally, left before Bendy could respond, but he was happy to have met new friends. The day got confusing soon after that, with lot's people stomping up to his "Creator's" office and trying to get in through his "Creator" stopped them every time. There was a lot of yelling going on and Bendy was sure he heard his name come up several times. Eventually, his "Creator" had him come out and showed him to everyone else. Bendy was nervous about meeting so many people at once and hid behind his "Creator's" leg. All the people were staring at Bendy with looks of shock and a few with disgust. Only Wally attempted to give him a friendly smile. Someone started yelling again and Bendy ran back to his "Creator's" room in fright.

Bendy wanted to just stay in his "Creator's" room forever, but his "Creator" insisted that he go out when people were around. Bendy reluctantly began exploring again, though he was extremely nervous around other people and would hide whenever someone would stare at him too long. Eventually Bendy got more confident as no one did anything and he would watch the various people doing their jobs. Most of them just ignored him as he would peer at what they were doing, a rare few would actually help him get a better look. Some of those would even explain what they were doing while he watched. And the rest would just glare at him. He never stuck around those people for long.

Bendy's favorite person to hang around was Wally, as he was the most friendly and would just laugh and complement Bendy whenever he tried to help him out. Bendy also liked being around Shawn and Norman, as they were also pretty nice to him. But they were usually around other people that would always stare at him, so he would always end up hiding nearby whenever he visited them.

Things started to change when Bendy's "Creator" brought Boris to "life." Bendy was nervous around the wolf at first, but he was happy to show him around and help him adjust. But many others were not so thrilled about Boris' appearance. They would stare at the wolf in disgust and then glare at Bendy as if he was to blame for something horrible. He would hear them whisper the word "demon" to each other as if it was the vilest word they knew. Bendy didn't understand what he did to upset all those people, but tensions continued to rise in the studio. It finally came to a head when someone threw a cross at Bendy and burned his arm.

Bendy's "Creator" was furious of course and the man was fired immediately, but the damage was done. The other employees spread the story like wildfire and several used it to justify tormenting the poor toon demon. They never went as far as to use holy objects against him like the first guy, but they called him names and kicked whenever he got in their way. His "Creator" was unable to put a stop to it, so Bendy retaliated the only way he knew how. He ran away when he could, he pulled pranks, and he took it with a smile when he couldn't get away.

Boris and Alice, once she was brought to "life", also suffered at the hand's others, though not nearly as bad as Bendy. This forced the toons to stick closer together than they had ever had before. They did all they could to keep each other safe and comfort each other when they couldn't. Every night they hoped things would get better. They never did…

Things continued to spiral downhill as people became obsessed with the toons and the machine that created them. Even Joey, their so-called "Creator", stopped looking at them with kindness and instead with possessives. The toons were spectated from each other as their Creator… no, the Liar… subjected them to torture and experiments, searching for something the toons couldn't understand.

At some point, Bendy couldn't take it anymore. Bendy had been trapped in a circle that hurt him while he could hear Boris scream and cry for help when he finally snapped. He had always been feared by some because of his demonic heritage and they would always take advantage of his meek nature. Bendy was tired of being weak, of being knocked down by those around him. He was stronger than they were and it was time to prove it!

Bendy's form began to change, his limbs becoming long and bony. His signature grin widening as ink ran down his face. Power filled his being and lashed out, destroying the circle and casting dark shadows along the walls. They feared and hated him just because he was made a devil. Well, now they would learn what true terror was. He would show them why they should fear the Ink Demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really hadn't planned to continue this at all, but the really positive reviews I got inspired me to do more. Hopefully, this lives up to to the first chapter and you enjoy it just as much.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Bendy was never sure how long his furious rampage lasted or exactly everything he did, he just remembered calming down enough to observe the aftermath. Furniture and posters lay scattered about in pieces. His claw marks were seen somewhere almost everywhere he went. Messages from the fearful employees had been scrawled on the walls before Bendy had managed to drag them into the ink that was splattered everywhere, often leaving smeared handprints from their last moments as a human. Between his rampage and the Liar's twisted experiments, all of the employees had been absorbed into the ink of the machine and would spawn as various ink creatures throughout the studio. The Liar himself had somehow managed to slip away before he could suffer the same fate, but the Ink Demon was sure he would find the Liar eventually and complete his revenge.

The Ink Demon would wander the hallways of what was now his domain, letting his power coat the walls as he walked and displaying it for all to see. He relished the fear that the ink residents would experience whenever they caught sight of his shadows approaching. They would all scramble away as fast as they could, desperately trying to get away and hiding whenever they could. Those that couldn't find cover fast enough would find themselves violently returned to the puddles, courtesy of the Ink Demon's claws. A few of the ink residents started worshiping the Ink Demon in their fear, desperately trying to find some way to survive his wrath. The Ink Demon's grin would always widen maliciously whenever he would come across a shrine hastily built in his honor. After all the times he had begged for mercy from his tormentors, they were now the ones begging him for an ounce of compassion. He took great pleasure in ignoring their pleas as they had once ignored his.

One day, the false angel dared to stand up to the Ink Demon instead of fearfully running like she should have. She had come at him in a rage, having armed herself with various weapons from around the studio. She attacked furiously, trying with all her might to destroy the Ink Demon, but she had failed to realize how powerful he had become. The Ink Demon would no longer be pushed around, bowing to the wills of those stronger than him. He was the strongest there is and he was more than happy to prove it. He easily shrugged off all the blows and used his deadly claws to leave several cuts along her body and a permeant mark on her face. She scrambled away in fear, barely able to keep her form together. The Ink Demon allowed her to escape, letting her be a warning to all who dared to even think about going against him.

The false angel ended up building herself a fort in the lower levels of the studio, as well as several little hideouts throughout the various hallways. Though the Ink Demon was unsure how the hideouts had wards that were obviously meant to keep whoever was in one safe and undetectable from the Ink Demon. They were not nearly strong enough to serve their intended purpose, but he decided to play along. He loved seeing the false angel, for all the bravado and pride she had for thinking she outsmarted him, trembling in those boxes whenever she dared wandered from her sanctuary. Someday the Ink Demon will make sure she learns the price of attempting to wear the face of one of his friends.

Speaking of his friends, the Ink Demon knew they were still alive. He could sense them, hiding somewhere deep within the studio. As much as he missed them and wanted to make sure they were okay, he never attempted to seek them out. He wasn't the toon they used to know, he was the Ink Demon. And with all his violent and dark traits brought to the surface like this, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself around them. He would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt them in one of his rages. And deep down, he didn't want his friends to see the monster he had become.

Time passed into fairly regular routines. The Ink Demon would wander the halls, enjoying the fear he inspired and killing those foolish enough to not get out of the way. Others would try to appease his wrath, with praise and prayers, leaving soup cans at the alters they had set up. He would keep a lookout of the Liar, but he could never quite pin down whatever hole the Liar had crawled into to hide. Occasionally the false angel would leave her sanctuary in search of something she desperately needed and the Ink Demon loved seeing how terrified she still was of him. Other times, the Ink Demon would sense one or both of his friends wandering about and he made sure to stay far away. He would sometimes get the impression they were looking for him and that thought would bring him closer to wherever they were. But he always backed off before they could catch sight of him or his shadows.

On the days the Ink Demon was feeling more like his old toon self, more like Bendy, he would try to find the ink creatures that had used to be nice to him. There weren't many and very few were anything other than a mindless searcher. Norman was the only that seemed to have any remnant of who he once was and Bendy always felt so sad for him whenever he visited the maze that Norman wandered through. On the very, very, rare occasions that both of them were feeling somewhat like their old selves, Bendy and Norman would just sit in silence watching the old films play on the walls. It was times like this Bendy wished things had turned out different.

But those times never lasted long, and the Ink Demon would soon be back wandering the halls. Then one day something changed that caught the Ink Demon's attention. Someone was trying to start up the Ink Machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

There had been no indication that anything was going to be different. The Ink Demon was just wandering the halls, as usual, killing all the searchers that didn't escape his inky shadows, when the rumbling of machinery filled the hallways and sent a slight tremor through the floors. Now, hearing machinery running in itself wasn't that unusual. There were moving doors and gears on practically every floor and the false angel loved to tinker with anything she could find, trying to continually spread her influence without having to leave her sanctuary. So the Ink Demon assumed at first that it was the false angel up to something again, but something nagged at him that it was something else.

The Ink Demon ended up deciding to look for it, determining that, even if it was the false angel, it would be better to know what was happening then being surprised. It took him a little bit of wandering, but he eventually found that the chains were moving in the center shaft. It took him a moment to realize what it meant, that someone had risen up the ink machine. He immediately connected to his posters and cutouts, looking through their eyes to try and determine who would dare start up the machine responsible for bringing him into this horrible world.

He eventually found a human on the first floor, putting the last of the items on the pedestals and heading to turn on the ink flow. The Ink Demon didn't recognize the man from the glimpses he saw, but it didn't matter. No one who had ever used the ink machine had had good intentions. Whoever this intruder was, they could only be planning to cause the studio's inhabitants even more pain and suffering. The Ink Demon would not let that happen.

With a growl that would have made anyone that heard it freeze with fear, the Ink Demon entered the nearest pipe and began to quickly make his way up to the first floor. While his ink portals were the fastest way for him to travel, the larger the distance there was between where he was going the greater drain on his power. Especially because there was a lot less ink on the first floor for him to use than anywhere else in the studio and the Ink Demon wanted to be at full power when he slaughtered the intruder who had even thought he could use the ink machine.

The ink flow starting up again disoriented the Ink Demon for a moment, but it did help him head to the first floor faster. He was just looking for a good place to leave the pipes when the ink machine was turned on, causing the ink to start rushing in that direction. The Ink Demon tried to resist the flow at first, wanting to stay as far from that blasted machine as possible, but it was no use. The ink ended up carrying him away sending him tumbling out of the ink machine into the growing pool below. It took him a moment to straighten himself out and as he did he sensed the intruder approaching.

As soon as the intruder was close, the Ink Demon leaped out of the ink and lunged forward to grab him. The Ink Demon ended up slamming into boards that he was not expecting to be blocking the doorway, preventing him from snagging the intruder who stumbled back with a fearful shriek. The intruder scrambled to their feet and fled from the Ink Demon, not even daring to glance back. The Ink Demon growled as his prey escaped from his reach and immediately lashed out with his power. The combination of the Ink Demon's anger and the large amount of ink that now occupied the first floor caused devastating effects. Pipes burst all over the place, even causing sections of walls and the ceiling to collapse under waterfalls of ink. The intruder managed to dodge most of the destruction and was rapidly approaching the exit.

 _Oh no, you don't!_ The Ink Demon thought as he sent out another wave of the power, determined to stop the intruder. The intruder ended up disappearing from the Ink Demon's senses, causing him to pause. He knew that the intruder hadn't escaped and he wasn't dead, but he was no longer on the first floor. Curious as to what happened and confident that the intruder wasn't getting out anytime soon, the Ink Demon finally took the time to smash through the boards and make his way toward where the intruder had disappeared.

What the Ink Demon found was a ragged gaping hole in the middle of the hallway and a few feet from the front door. The Ink guessed his power and the weight of both the ink and the intruder had been too much for the old boards, causing the intruder to fall down a hidden shaft. It was quite deep and the Ink Demon was unable to see the bottom. A small part of him was impressed the intruder had survived such a long fall, but he shoved that part aside to decide what he could do next.

While it was likely that the Ink Demon would be able to survive jumping down after the intruder, he rather not risk it. Instead, he once again looked through his posters and cutouts to try and find the intruder. He couldn't find exactly where the intruder was, but he was able to sense approximately where he was to open a nearby portal. The Ink Demon felt a jolt of fear as soon as he stepped out of the portal and realized where he was. He was near where the circle that had held him so long ago was, and the intruder was headed right for it!

This could not be allowed! The Ink Demon lashed out once more with his power, desperate to keep the intruder away from the circle at all costs. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect than what the Ink Demon was hoping for, causing the hallway behind the intruder to collapse and force him into the room. The Ink Demon shrieked in rage, the walls around him trembling with his fury. He began to open an ink portal to finish off the intruder when the intruder stumbled into the circle.

The Ink Demon clutched his head as pain shoot through it. It felt like something was rifling through his mind and pulling out his memories. He saw the day he first stumbled out of the ink machine into this horrible world. He the Liar, proudly leaving his wheelchair using ink he had taken from the Ink Demon, and finally, he saw the day he stopped being Bendy and became the Ink Demon. Bendy shrieked again, trying desperately to bury those old painful memories and lashing out at everything around him with his claws.

As suddenly as the pain arrived, it left, but Bendy was still shaken from the ordeal. He had no idea what had happened or why the intruder stepping on the circle had caused this. All he knew was that his head was full of memories of his old life that he had been trying so hard to forget. He no longer cared about killing the intruder, he could be dealt with later. All Bendy wanted to do right now was get as far away from the circle as possible.

Bendy poured all his remaining power into creating an ink portal. He fled through it and into his own sanctuary, hoping to put this whole event behind him as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It took Bendy longer than he would like to admit to finally calm down. His mind was flooded with memories that he was trying desperately to rebury. His emotions were fluctuating wildly. One minute he'd be in a rage, tearing up everything in his path, and the next minute he'd be curled up in a corner sobbing and wishing it was possible for him to shed tears or even frown. Several times he started stumbling toward where he sensed his friends were currently hiding but stopped himself before he even left his sanctuary.

He couldn't let this incident destroy everything he's worked for. All the power he's gained, the fear he now inspires, he wasn't going this little break down ruin it all. He the Ink Demon after all. He was no longer the scared little toon he once was. And this intruder… this traitor, just like every other human, thought he could just waltz in and undo everything he's done!? Oh no… when he got his hands on that traitor, he was going to tear him apart! He would never let some human push him around again! Especially not some nobody that just stumbled onto the ink machine and the old circle. He was going to enjoy making that traitor suffer.

His rage rekindled and his determination returned, the Ink Demon connected with his cutouts and posters, searching furiously for the human that dared incur his wrath. When he finally found the intruder, the Ink Demon's permeant grin widen just a little more in malicious glee. It seemed that Sammy, the former music director and his self-proclaimed "prophet", had managed to catch the intruder. That made things a lot easier as the intruder would no longer be wandering around, leaving the Ink Demon plenty of time to savor this kill.

Satisfied that his prey would soon be in his grasp, the Ink Demon went to the nearest pipe and began making his way up through to the music department. He had just arrived on the floor when he heard Sammy calling through the speaker system.

 _"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep."_ Sammy chanted through the speaker. _"Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!"_

If it had been any other day or even a few hours earlier, the Ink Demon wouldn't have been too bothered by Sammy calling for him. On a normal day he would just ignore the Ink man, but every now and then he would decide to play along. But today, right now, the Ink Demon was out for blood. He was almost as furious as he was as the day he became the Ink Demon and went on his rampage.

Sammy had just made a big mistake, thinking he could order the Ink Demon around. He wasn't the toon that could be pushed around and told what to do. He was to be feared and respected and he would make sure that Sammy never forgets. The Ink Demon rose from a puddle behind the former music director and let out a growl while taking his claws along the wall to announce his presence. Sammy whipped around to see the Ink Demon towering menacingly behind him.

"No! My Lord! Stay back!" Sammy shouted in fear as he realized just how angry the Ink Demon attempted to back up as the Ink Demon stalked forward, but he was trapped in the small room. The Ink Demon was greatly enjoying the fear rolling off Sammy in waves, but it did little satisfy his rage.

"I am your prophet! I am your…" Sammy cut off with a pained scream as the Ink Demon slashed his chest with his claws. Another slash slit Sammy's throat and silenced the Ink man's screams. The Ink strikes wildly a few more times, letting out his anger and not stopping until the former music director was nothing but an ink splatter on the wall. It would be a long time before Sammy would be able to reform.

Satisfied with what he had done, the Ink Demon turned his attention to the intruder. He was both angry and pleased to discover that the intruder was attempting to escape. He was angry that the intruder was trying to get away without paying for what he had done. But he was pleased for the chance to hunt the intruder down. He wanted to relish this kill after all.

Sinking into the ink, the Ink Demon emerged from the flooded room that the intruder had just stepped into. The intruder stumbled back with a shout of fear at seeing the Ink Demon's sudden arrival. The intruder immediately turned around and fled down the hallway. The Ink Demon immediately took off after the intruder, enjoying the thrill of the chase. The narrow hallway and sharp corners did slow down the Ink Demon's progress, leaving him just barely missing the intruder several times. But rather than getting frustrated, the Ink Demon found himself enjoying the challenge. He could feel the intruder's fear spike every time his claws barely miss snagging the back of his shirt.

Then he felt the intruder's fear lessen and his pace quicken when he turned down another corner. When the Ink Demon followed the intruder around the corner, he was angry to realize there was an open door at the end that the intruder was going to escape through. The Ink Demon growled And increased his efforts. The fun chase was over. It was time to end the intruder before he could slip away.

The Ink Demon lunged, but the intruder managed to slam the door in his face and block it somehow. The Ink demon crashed into the door, making groan and shudder but not break. The Ink Demon slashed at the door with his claws in anger. This rotten piece of wood would not stop him from claiming his prey. Just as the Ink Demon was about to smash the door open, he sensed something on the other side that stopped him in his tracks.

It wasn't Boris, not the real one anyway, but whatever it was was similar enough to his friend that the Ink Demon paused. He battled back and forth in his head, wanting to break down the door and end the intruder in his rage but also unwilling to let his friend, even a just a copy, see him like this.

In the end, the Ink Demon decided to let the intruder be. It was obvious that the intruder wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. He just had to be a little patient right now. The intruder wouldn't be around the copy of Boris all the time. The opportunity would come for the intruder to be alone at the mercy of the Ink Demon's claws. Just a little longer and the intruder would finally die.

After all, no one escapes the Ink Demon's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was a few days before the Ink Demon finally had the chance to end the intruder once and for all. The human coward had been hiding out with the Boris copy, so the Ink Demon was given plenty of time to cool down and return to his regular routine. He was still angry at the intruder but he was no longer in a blind rage. He was going to savor hunting the intruder down before he would finally end his life.

The Ink Demon was patrolling the halls as usual when he heard the false angel's voice came taunting over the speakers. The Ink Demon had heard her speak this way often. She took pleasure in taunting and insulting him from the safety of the sanctuary where she knew he couldn't reach her for revenge. The Ink Demon was rarely bothered by her attempts of superiority, knowing that he could easily tear apart if he desired. However, these particular taunts were not being directed at him. They were for someone else entirely. That can only mean that the false angel was addressing the intruder.

The Ink Demon grinned, knowing that the intruder was once more wandering the halls and within his grasp. He connected to his cutouts and posters, searching for where the intruder was. He found him on level K among the plush storage shelves. The intruder was gathering gears, obviously working for the false angel in a vain hope that she would release him in return for doing her bidding. The Ink Demon could care less about the intruder's and false angel's connections, only caring that he could now end the intruder.

The Ink Demon immediately summoned an ink portal to level K and walked through. He proudly let his ink shadows spread across the walls, relishing feeling the intruder's fear spike when he noticed. The intruder immediately began running through the halls and the Ink Demon gleefully gave chase. This was how it should be, the intruder terrified of his very presence just like every other creature that inhabited the studio. The Demon wasn't going particularly fast, wanting to draw out the terror and panic that the intruder was experiencing. Unfortunately, this gave the intruder time to duck into a miracle station. Now the Ink Demon could have easily broken through the weak protection on them, but he liked playing along. Besides, letting the intruder think he escaped will only make the Ink Demon's victory all the sweeter later. So the Ink Demon stopped his pursuit and continued walking his portal like normal, using an ink portal to travel to a different floor.

It wasn't long before the Ink Demon came across the intruder again, this time on level P. The intruder was collecting power cores and the noise from the rusty valves had masked the Ink Demon's approach. By the time the intruder noticed the Ink Demon's shadows it was too late, he had nowhere to run. The Ink Demon latched on to the intruder and slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him before he could even shout. Staring into the intruder's face, Bendy was struck by a strange sense of familiarity. It made absolutely no sense as the Ink Demon knew he had never seen this man before, so he forced those feelings aside and enjoyed the fear and panic of the victim in his claws.

With one swift twist, the Ink Demon snapped the intruder's neck and let the now lifeless body drop unceremoniously on the floor. He felt great satisfaction at watching the ink consume the remains, knowing that the intruder would now know his place whenever he emerged. The Ink Demon viciously hoped that this intruder would be stuck as a searcher for a few cycles. Still, there was a part of him buried deep inside him that felt wrong for ending the intruder. A part of him that felt the intruder didn't deserve what the Ink Demon had done.

The Ink Demon shook his head to rid himself of those strange thoughts. All humans deserved punishment for what their cruel race had done to him and the others. This intruder especially deserved what he got as he had been stirring up all sorts of trouble and bitter memories. Self-assured, the Ink Demon returned to his patrols. Idly, he wondered how long it would be before the Boris copy realized his friend was gone and the false angel had lost her new toy.

The Ink Demon was shocked when he felt the intruder destroying his cutouts so soon after being sent into the ink. The Ink Demon immediately looked through his posters for the intruder and was confused by what he saw. It wasn't unheard of for those with a stronger will to be able to keep to their original form better than others. The lost ones were a good example of this. Despite having been sent through the ink multiple times, they were still more human than pretty much anything else wandering through the studio. But even those with the strongest will showed some form of contamination from being in the ink. But this intruder showed mo such signs. It was almost like he had never been in the ink.

The Ink Demon growled as he felt another of his cutouts get destroyed. This intruder might be unusual, but he will succumb to the ink eventually. The Ink Demon would gladly kill him over and over again, however long it took to finally make him pay. The Ink Demon opened a portal as even more of his cutouts were destroyed. The intruder had lost any chance of receiving a swift and less painful death. He didn't care that the intruder was only falling the false angel's instructions, no one destroyed his cutouts and got away with it. He would kill the intruder again and make sure that it was slow and as painful as possible. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The Ink Demon came out of his ink portal in the Heavenly Toys room, his ink shadows filling up the entire. He wanted the intruder to know that he was furious and coming for blood. He slowly walked down the stairs, angerly surveying all his destroyed cutouts. He stalked down the center aisle, towards the Miracle Station that he knew the intruder was hiding in. He was very tempted to just rip the door away and tear the intruder to shreds then and there, but he restrained himself. He liked letting his prey think they were safe, only for him to come and show they were never safe. The fear and hopelessness the intruder will feel would make waiting a few more minutes worth it.

The Ink Demon passed by the front of the station, relishing in the waves of fear he inspired as he went by. He walked out of sight and opened an ink portal to a different floor. As soon as he went through, the Ink Demon connected to his posters. He was not going to let the intruder get away with this latest insult. He would make both him and the false angel remember their proper place.

The intruder was cautious, waiting several minutes be finally emerging and moved as quietly as possible. It seems he was learning to fear the Ink Demon, though it wasn't nearly enough… yet… The Ink Demon's grin widened as he opened a portal to where the intruder was traveling. He came through and heard the intruder running. The Ink Demon immediately gave chase and soon had the intruder in sight. The Ink Demon could hear the intruder's heart rate quicken as he drew near. The intruder tried desperately to increase his speed, but it was too late.

The Ink Demon grabbed onto the intruder, holding tight as he struggled. The intruder tried to defend himself with his ax, but the Ink Demon easily pulled it from his grip and tossed it aside. With malicious glee, the Ink Demon slammed the intruder into the wall, using so much force to crack the wall behind him. The intruder gasped in pain and coughed up a few flecks of blood. The Ink Demon didn't give the intruder any time to recover, wrapping his had around the intruder's throat. The intruder clawed at the Ink Demon's hand as the Ink Demon lifted him into the air and squeezed.

The Ink Demon let out a hissing laugh at the intruder's pathetic attempts to save himself. His mortal strength was nothing compared to the Ink Demon's power. The Ink Demon tightened his grip and easily crushed the intruder's windpipe. The intruder gave one last gasp and stared at the Ink Demon in fear. The Ink Demon was struck again with a sense of familiarity. Like he should know this intruder from somewhere. That they had a special connection that Bendy could barely recall. But before he could really ponder the strange feeling and sensation, the intruder went limp and the ink began claiming the body. Bendy dropped the dead intruder and watched for a moment as he was absorbed into a puddle.

Shaking his head, the Ink Demon once more pushed the strange thoughts and feelings aside. It didn't matter if he had once known the intruder or not. Whatever connection they once had was in the past, and in the here and now, the Ink Demon ruled over everyone and everything, including the intruder. The intruder just needed to learn his place along with the false angel.

Focusing back on his task at hand, the Ink Demon called out through the ink, commanding that every nearby ink creature converges on the false angel's sanctuary. If the false angel felt confident enough to attack his cut-outs, then he would just have to remind her that he was the one in command. It didn't matter if his minions actually broke through or not, the warning would be clear. If the false angel stepped out of line again, the Ink Demon would do more than just scar her face.

Once he was satisfied that his minions were on their way, the Ink Demon opened a portal. He had no doubt if the intruder was able to pull himself out of the ink before, he'd be able to do it again. But with his minions surging to attack at once, the intruder was bound to have his hands full for a while. In the meantime, the Ink Demon had other territories to patrol. He would not let one annoying human intruder cause his grip to slacken everywhere else. The Ink Demon would finish off the human again soon when the time was right.

The Ink Demon wandered throughout the depths of the studio, reinforcing his presence to the inhabitants and the power he wielded. But he hissed in annoyance as he noticed a stirring slowly making its way throughout the studio. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was defiantly there. Ink creatures throughout the studio, even those that hadn't been active for years, seemed to more aware that they have in a long time. The Ink Demon assumed it was because the Ink Machine had been turned on by the intruder. The Ink Demon could feel a change coming in the air. He didn't like it at all.

The Ink Demon growled and killed the closest ink creature. This was all the intruder's fault! If the intruder hadn't come and turned on that blasted machine, life would be going on as normal! The Ink Demon hated change as change usually only brought him more pain and suffering. He was going to put a stop to it right now!

The Ink Demon opened a portal back to the upper floors but paused when he sensed something wrong. There was an unwanted presence snooping around the outer walls of his sanctuary. The Ink Demon quickly changed his portal's destination and came out right outside his sanctuary. He looked around for whatever had caused the disturbance he had felt. He didn't see anything and nothing seemed out of place… wait… what was that? The Ink Demon spotted what appeared to be the start of a circle in the corner of the wall of his sanctuary. The Ink Demon hissed in anger and even a little fear as he recognized what it meant. The Liar was on the move.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Man... it's been a while since I've updated this Bendy story...**

 **Chapter 7:**

The Ink Demon immediately began searching the studio for any sign of the Liar, walking swiftly through the halls as he looked through every poster and cut out he could connect with. He had to get the Liar before he could escape. He couldn't find any clear sign of the Liar, but he spent hours investing anything suspicious or out of place. He was so absorbed in his search that he didn't even realize the intruder was moving about again until he sensed him in a vent right next to the room he was currently walking through.

The Ink Demon jumped at the vent, relishing in the jolt of fear he felt go through the intruder at his sudden presence. The Ink Demon ran his finger over the grate separating them, thinking of how easy it would be to tear it off to kill the intruder. But as he looked into the intruder's face, the Ink Demon couldn't help but once again be struck by how familiar he was. He somehow knew this intruder, though that should be impossible, and he was surprised to find that he actually didn't _want_ to kill the intruder. It was a strange thought, especially as his life had been nothing but violence and bloodshed for so long.

The Ink Demon stepped away from the vent and went on with his search for the Liar. He had far more pressing things to worry about then the intruder and strange thoughts and feelings that come to him whenever the intruder was around. No matter how much a small part of him nagged to find out more about who the intruder was and what he meant to the Ink Demon, the Ink Demon refused to be distracted from his current mission. The Liar was truly active for the first time in years and that could only mean disaster for the Ink Demon and those of the studio. He had to find and finally kill the Liar before the Liar could complete his plans.

But despite the Ink Demon's resolution, his thoughts kept drifting back to the intruder. He kept wracking his head for where he would have recognized the intruder from but kept coming up blank. He also tried to put a name to what he was feeling when he thought of the intruder, but it had been so long since he felt anything other than pain, fear, and anger that it was hard for him to identify. But what the emotion was, it was positive and even made him feel warm inside. He hated the fact that the intruder could invoke such a response form but another growing part of him wanted more of this strange feeling.

The Ink Demon's head suddenly snapped up as a feeling of dread came over him. He somehow knew that the intruder was in danger. He knew and he…he had to… _he had to help…_

The Ink Demon didn't even think, only acted, when he stepped through a portal into the "Bendy Land" storage area. He smashed through a door that was blocking his way with ease, coming upon the Projectionist about to open a Miracle Station. The Ink Demon growled in anger, causing the Projectionist to turn to him with a screech. The Ink Demon threw the first punch, making the Projectionist's head whip to the side. The Projectionist returned with his own lunch and they fought back and forth. Determined to end it, the Ink Demon grabbed ahold of the Projectionist and, with some effort, ripped off his head.

Letting the Projectionist's body fall to the floor, the Ink Demon through the head at the Miracle Station. Why did this intruder make the Ink Demon react this way? What was so special about him? Why would he feel the urge to protect him so strongly that he killed one of the few creatures that used to be his friend? Why? Why? _WHY?_

More confused than ever, the Ink Demon grabbed the Projectionist's body and walked through a portal. Norman was still his friend and the Ink Demon was going to make sure he would be able to be reborn from the ink. Watching the body sink into the ink lake around the Ink Machine, Bendy mulled over the intruder. He had to figure out who the intruder was. As Bendy searched his mind, something clicked into place. Bendy was suddenly stuck with the revelation of who the intruder was.

He was his real Creator.

Memories flooded Bendy's head off before he was dragged to this awful world. Memories of being looked over and loved. It made Bendy restless and he started walking through the studios as his thoughts raced, heading for his sanctuary. His Creator was here… His real Creator, not like the Liar who had claimed to be his Creator. His Creator was here and he had killed him! Did his Creator hate him now? Should he even care about what the Creator thinks? What if he's really just as cruel as all the other humans Bendy once knew? What if he was just like the Liar? But what if he wasn't? What if still cared? Would he help Bendy and the others? Would he want to? Would he even be able to?

Bendy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the devils trap until he had stepped on it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The devils trap immediately flared to life, making Bendy let out a fearful shriek as chains of energy sprung out and grabbed him. Bendy immediately pulled against the chains wrapping around his limbs, fury, and terror fueling his drive to escape. But despite his impressive strength, Bendy could not break free. For every chain he managed to snap, three more would appear to take its place and soon he was overwhelmed and dragged to the center of the trap with more chains appearing to hold him down. Bendy let out a growling shriek, still determined to break free. He would not let the Liar trap him again!

As he struggled against the chains, Bendy summoned his shadows to try and break the circle. But his shadows were either deflected or destabilized. In a last desperate attempt, Bendy tried to enlarge his form in order to physically break out. But his form barely expanded before the devil's trap began to drain him of strength. Bendy couldn't help the pained whimper that came out as he collapsed due to his sudden weakness and the tightening chains. Ink began dripping off more readily as the devils trap made Bendy's form became even less stable than normal, and Bendy had no choice but to give up his escape attempts in order to focus on holding himself together.

"I must say I'm impressed…" came a horribly familiar voice. Bendy's head immediately snapped to the source, growling as Liar stepped out of the shadows. Rage flooded through Bendy, giving him enough strength to lunge forward. He didn't get very far before chains pulled him back to the floor. Still, Bendy glared at the Liar with his unseen eyes. Bendy would find a way to break out of this to like he had broken out from traps before. The Liar would not be able to contain him forever,

"… Even after all the time a spent preparing this unique circle just to contain you… you still put up a better struggle then I was expecting…" the Liar boasted as he circled Bendy with a smug smile. Bendy did his best keep the Liar in sight, growling and occasionally trying to take a swipe at him. Bendy could not let the Liar think he was intimidated, he couldn't let the Liar know he was afraid. The Liar ignore Bendy's useless attempts and continued talking down to the Ink Demon, "… but in the end, I was still able to get you right where I want you… and you're going to help me with my plans…"

 _ **"I will NEVER help you!"**_ Bendy growled, his voice rough from disuse.

"But you already have been…" The Liar replied, his grin widening as he came to a stop in front of Bendy. "This little "reign of terror" you have kept everyone trapped here. It left me free to continue with my experiments on the ink and souls, letting me finally unlock the secrets to immortality. All I need now is Henry…"

 _ **"Stay away from him!"**_ Bendy roared, once more trying to lunge at the Liar. He still didn't know how he felt towards Henry… towards his Creator… but he knew that he could not let the Liar near him.

"Odd…" the Liar mumbled, looking at the Ink Demon with curiosity at his protective outburst. "From what I've observed… you were intent on ending him completely… Why would you suddenly care about his well-being? Unless… you've realized it haven't you… You've realized he's your creator. I wonder how that's possible? Not that it matters… You're still going to help me…"

 _ **"You can't make me do anything!"**_ Bendy said firmly, desperately trying to hide his mounting fear. _**"I'm not the same little weak toon that you could push around! I will not be controlled!"**_

"Yes… you are more powerful I ever thought you could become," the Liar hummed kneeling down in front of the Ink Demon. "While I might not be your "Creator," but I am the one that gave you this body. I'm the one that got the ink and magic that gives you form. I'm the one that knows how you are put together and if I wanted I could take you apart. You and the others might consider me the "Liar", but I've always been able to make those around me do want I want. It might take time… but you will bend to my will…"

Bendy couldn't help but whimper in fear under Joey's cruel gaze, tugging at his restraints in a fruitless attempt to escape the source of all his pain. The Liar stood up and began chanting spell form a book he had been carrying. The devil's trap glowed brightly and Bendy let out a shriek of pain as energy crackled across his ink. He thrashed and tried to escape, but there was little he could do.

They spent hours… maybe even days… together with the Liar saying all sorts of spells which caused Bendy pain in an attempt to break Bendy's will. Bendy tried to hold on… he really did… He did not want to fall under the control of the Liar… he didn't want to hurt his Creator again… but he was slipping… The constant pain and torture were becoming too much. He couldn't hold on anymore.

When the Liar finished his latest spell, Bendy's last defenses crumble and his mind was overwhelmed. He could feel his control being taken from him as his thoughts became fuzzy. He only had time for one last clear thought before he succumbed completely.

 _ **Help me, Creator!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Henry grimaced as he waded through the ink lake towards giant ink machine, still hating the feeling of the ink on his even more after all this time trapped in the studio. Alice and Boris had saved him from Susie and taken him to their safehouse. They were cautious and suspicious at first, but they eventually opened up to him. They told of the terrible treatment they were shown when they were first created and how it spiraled into torture as Joey experimented on them. They told him how Bendy had received the worst of it all and that, they suspected, is what eventually lead him to become the feared Ink Demon.

They had only seen the Ink Demon once, back when they had been separated from Bendy as Joey wanted to make it easier to experiment on them. Trapped in their separate cages, recovering from their latest torture, they were surprised to hear screams followed by a sudden silence. Alice and Boris looked at each other in fear and confusion. The door was suddenly torn from its frame and a tall figure slinked in, wearing the familiar grin of their friend.

"Bendy?" Alice asked in shock. The demon's horns twitched slightly as he raised his claws to strike. Alice and Boris couldn't but flinch back as their friend turned monster swiped at them. Yet the Demon only destroyed the bars on their cages, giving them their freedom before slinking back out to the hallway. They had wanted to chase after him then, but they were still very weak from all they had been through. And after hearing several humans heading their way, they had no choice but to flee to the lower levels of the studio.

All the time they spent surviving since then, they would try and find the Ink Demon, to see if he was still their friend. But it seemed the demon was avoiding them because even when they traveled to places where others never dared as those were places the Ink Demon was most active, they would never see a sign of him. They chose to believe that this was a sign that their friend was still in there, past all the rage and bloodlust, a belief they firmly insisted to Henry.

After Henry had time to rest and gotten to know the two toons, they finally headed deeper into the studio. As much as Alice and Boris wanted to hind and helped Bendy, they did admit that stopping Joey was more important. For while they explored the Studio, they had discovered that Joey planned to use the Ink Machine to infect the entire world. They had no idea what Joey hoped to accomplish by doing that, but they were determined to stop him.

As Henry traveled further down, getting separated from Boris and Alice several times, he had only spotted Bendy a couple of times and what he saw made him worried. Even though the Ink Demon had a permeant grin, he had seemed very expressive and lively to Henry as he chased the man throughout the studio. But when Henry saw the ink demon now, walking down hallways not far from Henry, he seemed hollow and lifeless, as if he were just a puppet. It filled Henry with concern that something must have happened to his demon while he had been recovering.

Shaking himself out his thoughts, Henry focused once more on the giant Ink Machine that towered over him as he approached the entrance. Despite Alice and Boris's desire to help Henry and stop Joey, they could not safely pass through so much ink. And Henry actually preferred leaving them behind and away from Joey, after all his former friend has done to them. Henry walked inside the giant ink machine, sadden and disgusted at seeing figures trapped and being formed within glass chambers. Most of them were Lost Ones, but there was also a Boris clone being made.

Flipping a switch, Henry entered what could only be the heart of the ink machine. Screens hung all around, showing various Bendy cartoons on a loop. In the center of the room, there was a large pile of ink and machinery making what could only be called a throne. And sitting with the throne was none other than Joey himself, smiling smugly down at Henry. The man looked for younger then he should, with yellow eyes that seemed to have a slight glow to them. Even from where Henry was standing, he could see black veins pulsing beneath his pale skin.

"Welcome Henry, Welcome to my Kingdom" Joey exclaimed, standing up and spreading his arms with a dramatic flourish. "Isn't it amazing? All that I've accomplished and…"

"From what I've seen, all you've been able to accomplish is pain and suffering," Henry cut in, glaring at his former friend. "What you've done here is horrible and it must be ended!"

"What I've done here is discovered immortality," Joey continued, his smile turning cruel. "Sure, I ran into some trouble in perfecting the process, but every sacrifice was worth it for the gift I'm now ready to share with the world. I'm going to create a golden age, one where people never experience pain or death. Isn't that wonderful? And I want you to be by my side Henry, partners once more as we lead this new world to greatness."

"You have truly gone mad if you think I would ever agree to something like that," Henry snapped, stuck between disbelief and anger. "Nothing could ever be worth all the terrible deeds you've done here! So I'm going to stop you and take my toons and anyone else I can out of this hellhole!"

"Still as stubborn as always," Joey shook his head in disappointment as if he were dealing with a child throwing a temper tantrum. Joey sat back down on his thrown as stared coolly at Henry, saying "You just don't understand what it is I'm offering, but you will… Once you've gone through the ink a few times and began the process to immortality, I know you'll see things my way. Bendy…"

The Ink Demon appeared behind the throne at Joey's call and Henry came to the terrible realization that Joey was somehow controlling him. The Ink Demon gave no reaction to Henry's presence, lifeless as he waited for Joey's instructions.

"Bendy, I want you to kill Henry," Joey commanded coldly, not even flinching as Henry gasped in shock. "Send Henry into the ink as many times as necessary for him to start seeing things my way."

The Ink Demon nodded robotically, holding up his hands as they grew in size. He disappeared behind the throne again and when he reappeared, he was a giant beast of a creature. Beast Bendy roared at Henry, hitting him hit his large hand and sending him crashing through the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Henry gasped, the wind being knocked out of him as smashed through the wall and slammed onto the ground on the other side. His body ached and he wouldn't be surprised if he had at least two cracked or broken ribs. But as a thundering roar echoed throughout the Ink Machine, Henry forced himself to push past the pain and scrambled onto his feet. Pressing a hand against his injured side, Henry hurried as quickly as he could through the hallways, barely pressing himself to the side in time as Beast Bendy went roaring past him. Henry's heart barely started to slow down when Bendy went barreling down the hallway next to him, the wind from his passing jostling Henry's hair. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Henry watched Beast Bendy going past a few times before yelling at him.

"Bendy!" Henry called, desperately trying to get through to the demon. "It's me! Henry! You're Creator! Alice and Boris told me about what happened! They're worried about you! Please Bendy! Let me help you!"

Beast Bendy gave no indication that he understood anything Henry said and Henry had no choice but to focus on surviving. Henry stuck as close to the walls as he could and dived in between all the different hallways of the maze, wincing whenever his injuries were jostled. As he dodged out of the way of the charging Beast Bendy, Henry spotted a switch on the wall. Feeling completely desperate at this point, Henry flipped the switch. Nothing happened as far as Henry could tell, but he still flipped any other switches he came across in the slim hope that they'd do something useful. Finally, as the last switch clicked into place, he heard the rumble of a passageway opening up nearby. Keeping an eye on Beast Bendy, Henry ran down the new hallway, praying it leads to a place where he could hide and think of a plan.

Henry found himself in a large room with four enormous glass pipes placed evenly around the room, ink flowing steadily through the pipes. Henry didn't have time to study the room before there was a roar behind him. Spinning around, Henry saw Beast Bendy charging at him and he barely dove out of the way of the deadly demon. Beast Bendy slammed into the pipe, shattering it into thousands of pieces and causing ink and glass to rain down around them. Henry quickly threw up his hands to protect himself as he scrambled backward and away from all the sharp glass.

Henry noticed though, as he retreated, that Beast Bendy seemed dazed from the hit, shaking his head in confusion. Taking a chance, Henry tried once more to get through to Bendy. "Bendy! I know you're in there! Please stop this! Don't let Joey control you!"

For a moment, it seemed like Henry's words had gotten through to Bendy. Beast Bendy looked towards Henry with no aggression in his stance and he even let out a confused whine. But then the whine turned into a menacing growl as he once again started charging towards Henry. Feeling hopeful about what he'd seen, Henry ran to the next pipe and lured Beast Bendy to slam into it. Henry once again tried to get through to Bendy as the beast worked to recover from the impact. Henry's words seemed to work even better the second time as it took even longer for Beast Bendy to start charging him again, so Henry repeated the process with each of the pipes.

"Come on Bendy," Henry pleaded with the beast after the last pipe had been shattered. The room was now filled with ink and broken glass and the lights were flickering pretty badly, threatening to go out. But all of Henry's focus was on Beast Bendy who was parietally collapsed by the last pipe, one hand holding onto his head as Henry cautiously approached.

"I'm sorry I hadn't been here while suffered under Joey's cruelty," Henry said softly, reaching out for Bendy's large head. "But I'm here for you now… Please, Bendy… let me help you…"

Henry placed his hand on Bendy's head, ignoring how the ink-stained his skin. Henry had no idea how magic worked and didn't have the slightest clue how he'd be able to break the spell Joey placed on the demon, but Henry refused to give up on the poor tortured toon. He was not going to abandoned Bendy after so many others already had, so he would do everything he possibly could to help.

Somehow Henry felt his thoughts and will connect to something within the demon, letting him reach the real toon stuck within this beastly body. Without question or hesitation, Henry immediately began pouring all his feelings and hope and into connection, praying it to somehow help the toon break free. In his mind's eye, Henry could see Bendy stirring from where he was being trapped within his own mind. Henry reached out to the toon, encouraging him and strengthening him as he tried to pull the toon free.

His will and love for his creation caused the bonds holding Bendy to shatter and Henry watched in amazement as a glow appeared under his hand touching Bendy. The glow began to spread and Bendy's beast form started to melt away. It wasn't long before the Ink Demon once more stood before Henry, but the glow didn't fade away. Bendy's form continued to shrink as he returned to the perfect toon he once had been.

Henry scooped up the toon once the transformation had finished, hugging him close.

"Creator..?" Bendy asked in a dazed voice, blinking slowly as he focused on Henry's face.

"It's me," Henry smiled at the demon, tears streaming down his face. "I'm here to help you… but this isn't over yet…."

As much as Henry wanted this beautiful moment to last forever, he knew he couldn't. After all…

Joey was waiting…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Anger… hate… frustration… those were the emotions that filled Bendy's being. Those were the only things that Bendy knew were his own, but there was nothing else he could do but feel. His thoughts were clouded and his will stripped, just waiting for instructions, waiting for a target. Finally, his Master gave him an order.

"Kill Henry"

Bendy acted immediately, gaining power and size to complete his task, He stuck his target and began doing his best to run him down. But his target was small and he lacked the independent thoughts he needed to effectively hunt, so his target keeps slipping out of his path. His prey was making noises… shouting at him…

Mentioning names that Bendy knew he should recognize…

Kill Henry

His Master's orders rang through his head, driving out any semblance of his own thoughts. With a roar, Bendy once more zeroed in on his target, trying to run him down. He chased his prey all through the halls and just as he was about to finally end his target, he slipped away and Bendy slammed into a glass pipe, shattering it to pieces. The pain from the impact briefly chased the cloudiness in his head and his target began to talk to him. Bendy could almost recognize the voice now… the voice… his creator?

Kill Henry

His Master's order shoots through bendy's mind like a lightning bolt. Bendy didn't have a chance to fight back as his thoughts were once more scrambled and he once was on the attack, Bendy wax once again give a moment of clarity when he rammed into another pipe. Bendy tried to fight it, but the L- his Master's orders overwhelmed him. But Bendy kept fighting when he had the chance. The pain from both his injuries and trying to fight off the Liar was becoming too much. Bendy collapsed with his thoughts running around in circles. He barely noticed when a hand was placed on his head.

Then warmth started to spread from the hand, reaching through the cloud trapping Bendy and wrapping him up. Bendy felt surrounded by love, something he hadn't experienced since his early days of being drawn on paper. Within the loving warmth, Bendy was freed from the hold of the Liar and Bendy's monstrous form melted away. Everything fell off him, returning him to the toon he hadn't been in a long time.

Bendy felt disoriented from everything and he couldn't help but stiffen when he felt arms wrap around him. But the arms were gentle and as Bendy looked up, Bendy was sure he recognized the face.

"Creator..?" Bendy asked in a dazed voice as he did his best to sort out his scrambled thoughts.

"It's me," Henry smiled at the demon, tears streaming down his face. "I'm here to help you… but this isn't over yet…."

Those words helped make everything come into sharp focus in Bendy's mind. They were in the middle of the Ink Machine and the Liar had controlled him, ordering him to kill his Creator. Bendy shuddered and curled up against his Creator.

"It's alright," Henry assured, rubbing Bendy's back as the demon sobbed. "I know Joey hurt you, and I know you're scared, but we have to put an end to this. We have to knock down this crooked empire he's created. Please Bendy, will you help me?"

Bendy was terrified at the thought of going against the Liar, especially now that the Liar had proved for all the strength and poor Bendy had gained as the Ink Demon the Liar could still take it all away and bend him to his will. But his Creator was asking for his help… Even after all that Bendy had done to the Creator, hunting him down and even killing him, the Creator still loved him. The Creator's love had filled his whole being and had freed him from the darkness the Liar had trapped him in. How could Bendy saw no when the Creator had already given him so much? Looking at his Creator I the eye, Bendy gave him a firm nod.

"Thank you, Bendy," Henry smiled, giving the demon toon another hug. "Now I'm not actually sure how to stop Joey… Do you have any ideas?"

"We're actually off to a good start," Bendy replied after a moment, gesturing to the busted pipes and partially flooded room. "We've caused significant damage to the Ink Machine. Now we just need to destroy the focal point for all the magic… but I'm not sure where it is…"

"It has to be in the throne room," Henry concluded, getting up with Bendy still his arms. "He wouldn't want to let something that important out of his sight and that whole place is a shrine to his supposed control of this place. It's time we knock him down."

Tightening his grip on the toon, Henry and Bendy began walking through the Ink Machine. Walking down another hallway, Henry could see the throne room ahead. As Henry carefully walk in, Henry could see Joey standing off to the side, studying one of the screens. Henry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Alice and Boris projected there, still anxiously waiting outside the Ink Machine for Henry's return.

"Bendy," Joey said, without turning around. "Now that you've taken care of Henry, why don't we have a little reunion with Alice and Boris."

"You stay away from them!" Bendy half shouted half growled, nearly leaping out of Henry's arms as he glared at Joey. Joey stiffened be for turning around. He looked shocked at seeing Henry holding Bendy before he gave them a cold stare.

"I see I've underestimated you, Henry," Joey said with venom in his voice. "But you haven't won. I'm the master of this world and It's time I proved it to you."

Ink began to seep up from the ground around Joey, rising up to form an army of searchers. Henry couldn't help but take a step back. He was defenseless against all these enemies, but he had to find some way to get through them all and destroy Joey's throne.

"Creator you go for the throne," Bendy said, looking at everything with determination. "I'll hold them off."

Giving the demon a nod, Henry put Bendy down. The toon's form bubbled and grew until the Ink Demon was more stood there, roaring and lunging at the searchers just as Joey ordered the attack. Henry did see the Ink Demon and searchers fight, though he heard it clearly, as he had focused on dashing the throne. He dodged claws trying to grasp him and plunged his hand into the mound of ink that the throne sat on. He could feel the ink try and pull him in, but he didn't let it, focusing on what he needed. He felt something solid form in his hand and Henry yanked it out, revealing an ax. Henry sprinted up the gears and raised his ax, bringing it down with all his might. He left a deep gash in the chair and the world flicked.

"No no no no! Stop him!" Joey yelled. Inky hands came up from around Henry and latched onto him and tried to drag him down. Henry ignored them and swung again with again and again. The world around him warped and flicked, heat building up like it was a burning film reel. The ink creatures let go as the ink began melting and Henry could here Bendy screech in pain. With one final swing, the throne shattered and the world burned away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Henry had gotten used to waking up feeling cold and uncomfortable, usually with a throbbing headache. This time didn't seem much different at first. Henry could feel the hardwood of the studio floor beneath him, adding a stiff back to all his other aches and bruises. But while there was still the familiar chill of the studio present in the air, the was a warm weight on his chest. Forcing his eyes open, Henry blearily looked at his chest. Blinking a few times to focus, Henry stiffened for a moment when he saw black and white face until he realized it was only Bendy.

The little toon was curled up against Henry's chest, looking perfectly on model and fast asleep. Smilingly slightly at the sight, Henry gently placed a hand on the toon's back. The toon felt smooth beneath his hand, like glossy paper. The toon leaned into his touch at first as the toon started to wake up, then he stiffened and his eyes shot open.

"Bendy, it's me, Henry," Henry assured the toon before the little devil could start to panic. The toon blinked and then gave Henry a big grin.

"Creator!" Bendy cheered, hugging Henry, making the man laugh. A noise nearby startled the happy pair, making Henry hold Bendy close as he sat up. Looking to the side, The two saw Boris and Alice beginning to stir. The wolf still had his mechanical arm though the angel's sword was nowhere to be found.

"Alice! Boris!" Bendy greeted happily, scrambling over to them.

"Bendy!" Alice and Boris exclaimed, eagerly hugging the small devil and each other. They burst into tears and nonsensical comments as they tried to express just how happy they were to finally be reunited and for Joey's reign to have ended. Henry watched the toons reunion quietly and with wonder. As horrible as the things Joey had done had been, Henry would always be grateful for the toon's creation.

"I know you guys are happy to finally be together," Henry eventually cut in when it became the clear the toons weren't going to stop on their own anytime soon. "But we're not out of the Studio yet."

The toons sobered up after that and huddled around their Creator as they finally took in their surroundings. They were on the first floor within the room that housed the smaller ink machine. It didn't look anything like when Henry had activated it though. The chains that once held the machine suspended were rusted and broken, with the machine itself smashed and crumbling up against the edge of the pit.

"I guess breaking Joey's magic did more damage than I thought," Henry commented. "Come on, let's see if anyone survived the collapse of Joey's little empire."

The toons were reluctant to go deeper within the studio, as the place help nothing but bad memories. And they weren't exactly keen on most of the employees either since they had been the ones who had helped Joey torture the toons in search of immortality. It took a little while, but Henry managed to convince the toons that everyone had suffered enough and should at least be given the opportunity to get out.

The Studio somehow seemed even more rundown, but the stairs were intact even if they weren't the most stable. They made their way down, gathering survivors they came across. Most of them were very disoriented and were very willing to let Henry guide them out. Some, like Sammy, reacted with fear at seeing the toons, especially Bendy. The little devil never really helped in these instances as he usually growled and barred his teeth at whoever was shouting at them, but Henry managed to calm things down. With each level they went down, their group got larger, but it was obvious to Henry that they only found a fraction of the people that had worked and then been trapped here.

"Most of them probably didn't survive the spell breaking," Bendy replied when Henry finally voiced his thoughts. "You saw all those searchers, the souls they were made from had been severally twisted and damaged by the ink. There was no way they could be saved in restored."

"Their souls have been released though," Alice added. "They are no longer suffering and have passed on to whatever lies beyond this life."

"I guess that's for the best then," Henry sighed, mourning those that died because of Joey's greed. As they went lower down, the toons became more and more on edge. Eventually, Henry told them to stay with the others while he finished the last few levels. The toons were reluctant but agreed to stay back. Leaving them in Norman's hands, Henry descended even deeper. He found no signs of life until he came to the administrative area where he saw a light beneath Joey Drew's office door. Preparing himself for what was to come, Henry pushed open the door.

"Have you come to gloat Henry?" Joey asked bitterly, slumped in his chair behind his desk. When Henry had confronted Joey in the Ink Machine, the man had barely looked he had aged at all. Now though, it looked like Joey had aged all the years at once and then some. His hair was completely grey and his face was full of wrinkles, but his eyes burned with rage as he looked at Henry.

"Are you happy Henry?" Joey snarled when Henry didn't say anything. "You abandoned the Studio all those years ago and when I give you the chance to come back and become something even greater, you destroy it all!"

"All that I destroyed was an endless cycle of pain and suffering," Henry replied coldly, glaring at Joey. "You've hurt everyone you were supposed to look after. Your employees, the toons, and all because you wanted to be immortal. So many lost their lives and I'm taking those that survived out of here. The only question that remains is what are you going to do now?"

"Now? There's nothing left for me now…" Joey laughed humorlessly. "You've taken everything from me once again. My machine, the word I've created, the empire I built, but that's all gone now. And without the ink running through my veins, I've lost all the strength that came with youth. I'm nothing but an old man now in the remains of my once great empire…"

"You'll have to let go, Joey," Henry sighed. "Just like you should have let me go 30 years ago, though I doubt you will. Even after everything, all you care about is yourself. Enjoy the remains of your crooked empire, for you will never see me or any of the others you once held prisoner here ever again."

"Like I'd ever want to see a traitor like you ever again!" Joey shouted as Henry turned away. "Go ahead! Leave! Take those failures with you for all I care! Get out of my sight!"

Henry ignored the old man and left, returning to his toons.

Henry lead everyone back up and to the Studio's exit. Throwing it open, everyone grinned at seeing the sun shining brightly. They left the studio, full of bitter memories and a dark path. They walked into a light, into an unknown future, but one full of possibilities.


End file.
